Konoha's Secret Missions
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Even though they are ninja, weapons used to kill, they are still human. And being human, they still need friendship, finding it in the most oddest situations. Chapter Three: Team 8, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. Maids Fear Sanity vanishing.
1. Short and Pink

_In the beginning, Tenten and Sakura didn't really know each other. They had nothing in common and never talked. _

_However, that was __before._

**Revenge ****is ****pink ****and ****short**

_(This'll teach them to think that we're weak.)_

Tenten stood in her favorite weapon shop looking at some kunai. She frowned as she held some, testing their weight.

"Damn Neji. He and Lee should go jump off a cliff together. Youthfully, along with Gai-sensei," she thought. She chose two of the kunai and practiced throwing them, imagining she was hitting their faces. Growling slightly, she was about to pick some more weapons when a female voice muttered, "Evil teammates."

Surprised that there was someone else who had the same thoughts as her, Tenten looked around. Only to find a pink-haired girl also looking at the shuriken.

"You also have teammate problems?" Tenten asked carefully, sensing a future ally.

Looking up in surprise, Sakura flushed with embarrassment for being heard before nodding.

"Me too," Tenten replied.

"What did your teammates do? Mine won't spar with me and constantly leave me alone," Sakura muttered, her face darkening as she spoke.

"Mine either ignore me or annoy me and then only let me fight a little during the mission," Tenten spat out, getting slightly angry as she thought about it.

"Those egotistical, arrogant males think I'm WEAK!" they both declared simultaneously.

There was an awkward silence as both girls looked at each other in surprise. Then, as quickly as the silence came, it disappeared as both girls laughed and introduced themselves.

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Sakura." They both put down their weapons and shook hands.

Smiling, Sakura asked Tenten, "I wish we could do something to make them stop."

Thinking for a moment, Tenten started to grin mischievously. "I'd prefer revenge."

"Revenge?" Sakura mused. "Well, I'd rather not be called 'pinky' again."

"And I'm sort of sore that Neji is prettier than me," Tenten added. When Sakura looked at her questionably, she elaborated, "In our last mission, the enemy thought that Neji was a girl. And then started to try to capture him so that I, the 'boy', would not fight him."

Sakura blinked for a moment before laughing. "That must have been a priceless moment. At least you fight. I'm not even allowed to _heal_ during our missions, and I'm trained to do that."

Tenten snorted. "Men. Now, what to do…" muttered Tenten as her eye wandered around the shop. Then, when an object caught her eye, she whispered something to Sakura, who burst into giggles. Both girls nodded in agreement to the plan and left to execute it.

* * *

Later, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji 'apologized' (grunted) to them. And both prodigies agreed to never let their female teammates cross paths again.

…

…

…

(_It took a month for the Uchiha to lose the pink hair and the Hyuuga to grow his hair back). _

**A/N: **How is this story? It's supposed to be a bonding story…with a little bit of humor…maybe…(for those of you who don't get it, Sakura dyed Sasuke's hair pink and Tenten cut Neji's hair).

And, for those interested, this will be a series of one-shots, basically bonding stories between the characters.

…and maybe some slight romance if it gets popular and someone requests it.

I think I will write about…Shino, Kiba, and Hinata next for this series…

…maybe…

…Or I can just pick names out of a hat….

REVIEW!!


	2. Hunting

**Hunting**

"Ino," Choji started, "Why are we doing this again?"

Ino turned around and glared at Choji. "Quiet!" she hissed. "You'll blow our cover."

"What cover?" Choji looked around. They were hiding behind two trashcans.

Ignoring his question, Ino looked furtively over the trashcans, staring at two figures. "They're leaving!" Ino grabbed Choji and started to quickly walk forward. "We have to see what they're doing." She led him down the street, her eyes stuck on two people walking away. Suddenly, she ducked into an ally.

Seeing how this was the perfect time to try to talk sense into her, Choji began, "Ino, this is called stalking."

"WHAT?" Ino screeched before covering her mouth and looking around. Satisfied that no one heard her, she whispered, "This is **not** stalking. It is just two teammates concerned over the welfare of their friend. Now, they went into that restaurant." Quickly, she pulled him towards the resturant, hiding behind the trashcans across the street from it.

Choji groaned. "I love food, but this has been going on for three hours! And I haven't been anywhere near the food except the stuff they throw out."

"So?" Ino shot back, "We are making sure that Shikamaru does not get attacked by that….T….T…Tempest…"

"Temari," Choji corrected, "And why would she attack him? They are working on the Chuunin exams."

"It might be a trap!" Ino replied.

"That's just an excuse," Choji retorted.

"What's an excuse?"

Ino froze when she heard that familiar voice. Looking up, she saw Shikamaru and Temari standing in front of her. They had raised eyebrows and were looking curiously down at her.

"_Oh,_" she thought, "_They saw us...It's Choji's fault..."_

Grinning sheepishly, Ino replied, "Oh, nothing. Just looking for…my kunai!" Ino not-so-subtly grabbed her kunai from her pocket, fumbling a little before pulling it out. "And I've found it! Come on, Choji, let's go!" With that, Ino quickly ran off, dragging Choji behind her.

* * *

The two finally came to a stop after running for ten minutes. Panting, Choji told Ino, "I think we'll stop, right?"

Ino nodded in reluctantly in agreement. "No more following Sand-girl."

(_Until a month later, when Temari visited again.)_

* * *

**A/N:**And here's the next one. Hmm…short, I know, but I wrote it on a whim. I'll make the next one a little longer (or at least, try to when I think of it). 


	3. Sanity, Maids, and Fear

Looking around her dirty room, Kurenai groaned. There were clothes lying everywhere, her bed covers needed to be aired, and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. Putting one finger on her table, she was able to spell her name in the dust.

"My room is a mess," she sighed, before looking at the calendar, "I have to clean it later. I have to meet my time now!"

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

**Team 8**

**Sanity, Maids, and Fear**

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

"Hi! I'm your new sensei, Kurenai," a young lady with red eyes said to the three gennin in front of her. She and her students were in the middle of their training field, getting introduced to each other. She started to speak a little more, but Shino stopped paying attention, choosing instead to look at his teammates.

Or at least, what he could see.

One of them had a furry hood and a small…white…thing…—his bugs informed him that the creature is actually a dog—on his head. There were two red triangles (tattoos?) on his face and teeth (no, _fangs_) that gleamed when he grinned.

The other was missing. At least, this teammate wasn't visible. Maybe he was late or…

A bush quivered nearby.

Noticing this, Kurenai stopped talking and stared at it. "Hinata-chan?" she called out, "Is that you?"

The bush nodded in agreement.

"Will you come out?"

The bush shook a little more, shaking a "no" to the sensei.

"Should I send Kiba-kun out to get you?" she asked again.

It froze mid-shake, shivered, and then a small girl fell out. She lay on the ground a moment, before slowly getting up and dusting her clothes a little.

"G-gomen, K-k-kurenai-s-sensei," the blue-haired girl stuttered out, her cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment. "I-I didn't m-m-mean t-to seem r-r-rude."

"That's fine," Kurenai reassured her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"A-arigatou—"

"All you did was come late, so you have to clean up my room for a week," Kurenai grinned as she said this, thinking, _"Finally, someone to do my laundry, cook my food…ahh…heaven…"_

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled out, shocked. "You mean, if I get late, I'll have to clean your room?"

This shook Kurenai out of her daydreams. "No," she replied, offended, "You just have to do some chore I feel like giving you. Sort of like my personal maids…"

"MAIDS?" Akamaru growled a little at this.

Shino stared at his sensei for a moment, before hastily forcing his bugs to find a path out of the training ground.

"Yes, including wearing the uniform!" Kurenai sighed a little as she said this, imagining Hinata in the maid uniform. "Hinata-chan, you will look…KAWAII!"

However, Akamaru imagined something different. Something involving him as a duster and Kiba in a skirt….

Deciding that this was too much, the dog quickly leapt off of Kiba's head, before escaping quickly into the forest.

Chasing after his dog, Kiba yelled, "AKAMARU! COME BACK!"

Ignoring Kiba, Kurenai started telling Hinata her schedule, and Shino decided that there was no one sane on his team, with the possible exception of Hinata.

When Akamaru returned, he had Kiba (tied up and stuffed in a burlap bag. Nobody decided to ask why or how this happened, accepting that this was something that would happen often).

"Hinata," Kiba purred out, trying to look cool. Or at least as cool as someone with twigs in his hair and crawling out of a bag can. "Do you want to pet Akamaru?"

Hinata immediately shook her head, stuttering out, "N-no, p-please."

"Why? Don't girls like animals?"

Looking a little shy as she answered, Hinata mumbled, "I-I am s-s-sort of a-a-afraid of d-do-dogs."

"Why?" Kiba looked affronted at this. If all of the other girls felt like this, then his plan to use Akamaru to get dates wouldn't work.

"I-I-I g-got bitten b-by a d-d-dog."

"Ah. Then we'll just have to use shock treatment." Kiba quickly picked up Akamaru and pushed him into Hinata. Promptly, she squeaked and danced around frightened, before finally Kurenai intervened and pulled off the dog.

"…" Shino walked to Hinata.

"Hinata,"

If she answered his question correctly,

"How do you feel about bugs?"

they could work together properly,

"B-bugs?"

but if not….

"Yes." Shino showed a bug.

there would probably be

"AHHHH!!"

problems in the future.

...3...

* * *

"Hey, Anko!" Kurenai called out to her friend. "I have new maids!"

* * *

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

**A/N:** Ehh…this was hard to end. I had something along these lines in my head, but this is how it turned out. Is this one ok? I'm accepting requests for any (ANY!) character you want to see in here. It can be random, crack, etc., and (if you want it to), have slight romance. Warning, I'm not good, so that would be _squint-and-you-miss-it_ romance. (Like in the first chapter, I had slight SasuSaku and NejiTen. It was no concidence that Sakura and Tenten had Sasuke and Neji apologize. And last chapter, there was some InoShikaTema.)

Anyways, I'll try to update soon.


End file.
